


#2 -Finding Your Wallet.

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autopsies, F/M, Hope, Lost Wallet, Mysterious Sherlock, Pathologist, Returning a item, Running, St Bartholomew's Hospital, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One finds the other's wallet.</p><p>Yes, this is the same chapter, I know. But I deleted the other same chapter to change the way I publish these. Put them into a series instead.</p><p>Next chapter going out tomorrow! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2 -Finding Your Wallet.

Molly Hooper, a mousy chestnut haired pathologist at St. Bartholomew's Hospital with a love for cats, sat alone in a small coffee shop. A mug containing a very warm chocolate liquid was resting in Molly's hands, a half eaten muffin laying next to her hands.

It had been over an hour since Molly had to perform a autopsy on a elderly man name Mr Jefferson. Was a very gruesome job, but, nothing that Molly couldn't manage.

Sipping at her warm hot chocolate, Molly scanned the coffee shop. Noticing that the shop was slightly busy, a few people were scattered across the room, some standing and others sitting, talking.

Soon Molly began thinking about what to do for the rest of the day.

_Well, first I'll have to go back to Bart's. Have a few more post-mortems to perform, should take about 3 hours. Unless, Jackson leaves early again and dumps his work on me. Arsehole. After I can go home, feed Toby, order a takeout, watch a movie and then I guess-_

Molly's thoughts were disrupted as a tall curly haired man entered the small coffee shop. The man walked up to the shop counter and presumably ordered a hot beverage, before sitting down in a empty seat, waiting for his order to be called. As he sat down, he pulled out a phone and began furiously typing away.

As he did, Molly couldn't help but to gaze at the man. His appearance intrigued her, making him look.. mysterious in a way.

_His dark curls toppled down his face, partially covering his face. They made Molly want to reach out and to run her hands through his curly locks. His sharp cheekbones stood out against his pale face, Molly thought she could cut herself if she ran her fingers against those cheekbones. Cupid bow lips which looked soft and kissable. The man was dressed in a long dark coat, collar turned up, giving him that mysterious look and a dark blue scarf was wrapped around his pale neck._

Molly would of happily continued to gaze at this man if the bloody man behind the counter didn't call out a name, causing him to pocket his phone and stand up.

"Sherlock Holmes."

Was the name the staff member called.

Molly smiled, a name like Sherlock was one that could roll off her tongue.

The man-Sherlock, accepted the hot beverage with a nod and left the coffee shop. Immediately, Molly missed his presence in the fairly empty shop. But as she was about to take a sip of her now, cold hot chocolate, a black object caught Molly's eye.

A black wallet was on the table Sherlock was sat at.

**Sherlock's wallet.**

Upon realisation, Molly sat up from her table, picked up her bag, walked to the table with the wallet on and picked up said wallet. Molly ran out of the coffee shop, turned left and began running, hoping that Sherlock had walked that way after leaving.

After a few minutes, Molly was beginning to lose hope of giving Sherlock his wallet back. And to meet him again.

Molly was about to give up and turn back to the coffee shop, and to her abandoned muffin and very cold hot chocolate. When she caught a glimpse of a long dark coat and a mop of curly hair. Sherlock.

With a smile, Molly began running to Sherlock and soon was tapping him on his coat clad shoulder. He responded by turning around and Molly had to hold back a gasp as she was welcomed with a closeup of his handsome face, and now Molly was able to see his eyes. They were a mixture of green and blue and Molly almost lost herself just gazing into those ocean like eyes.

"Yes? What is it you want?" He asked, his voice deep and baritone.

"I um" Molly started, trying to control herself at this walking talking piece of perfection that was now standing in front of her. Molly held the wallet in front of her. "Y-you left this at the, um c-coffee shop."

Sherlock didn't respond for a few seconds, leaving the two standing awkwardly in the street, Molly's hand still out stretched and the wallet in her hand. After a few seconds, realisation hit Sherlock's face. "Oh. How.. silly of me" he started, reaching his hand to take the wallet from Molly's hand and putting it in his coat pocket. "Thank... You." He hesitated with a small awkward smile.

Guess he doesn't say thanks a lot, Molly thought as she returned the smile, slightly blushing.

"Well, I better, um get going", Molly said, starting to turn and walk back to the coffee shop.

Just as she did, she was turned around by her arm and felt a light pressure on her cheek. "Thank you, Molly Hooper." Sherlock whispered into her ear, before walking away.

Molly stood for a few seconds, frozen, before her hand flew to her blushing cheek.

She was unable to stop blushing throughout the whole day, hoping that she would again meet Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
